Kimmunicator
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: It seems Kim's Kimmunicator is on the fritz. Or is it? Sequel to Doorbell.


**Seeing as this was requested (well over a year ago), I thought I should give it to you as an early Christmas present. I still much prefer Shego's point of view.**

* * *

***Beep-Beep-De-Beep***

Kim stopped in the middle of making herself a 'Jill' sandwich and picked up the small blue device.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Shego's been spotted at the museum, which is strange because she never strikes the same place twice," The dark skinned boy tapped furiously at his keyboard. "I've already sent a ride and it should be at your house shortly."

"Thanks, Wade," She hit the button, ending the call and put down the knife she was using. No sandwich for her.

She sighed and headed for the door. Such a relaxing and uneventful Sunday afternoon and now it was ruined thanks to Shego.

Upon entering the museum, Kim noticed the lights were dimmed and everything was cast in shadows aside from the natural light from the skylights. How cliché.

"So nice of you to join me, Kimmie," Shego drawled sarcastically from somewhere out of view, "You took so long getting here, I actually considered leaving with the ruby."

Kim sunk into a fighting stance, looking towards the ceiling. Shego may be sticking to the shadows but she wasn't invisible.

"What'sa matter, Cupcake? Can't find what you're looking for?"

Kim whipped around as Shego's voice sounded directly behind her. Her eyes narrowed into the darkness but found nothing.

"Over here," Shego whispered in her ear.

On instinct, Kim swung her elbow and was met with empty air. Shego's laughter filled the hollow space as it mocked Kim from all sides. "When did you get so slow, Princess?"

Kim smirked, "When did you become a coward?"

Shego growled and lunged at her from the shadows. Kim turned and grabbed Shego's wrists, saving her face from getting punched, and rolled. Kim used her legs to shove Shego off of her and threw her several feet away.

With the grace of a predator, Shego landed on her feet. She smirked, "That's better."

She charged, dodging the redhead's punches, and grabbed her ankle when Kim tried for a roundhouse kick. She shoved Kim against the wall, keeping her there with one leg for balance.

"Quite a spot you're in, Pumpkin. I'd almost say you were stuck." Shego grinned as she cocked her head to the side in a teasing manner.

Okay, a little strange for Shego, but then again, it's Shego.

Kim rolled her eyes and braced her arms against the wall. "What do you want, Shego?"

"What do I want? To steal things, of course. You of all people should know that, Pumpkin," If possible, Shego's smile grew wider.

Kim cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Then why didn't you steal the ruby when you had the chance?"

Shego pressed herself against the redhead. Kim tried to back away, but found herself unable to do so as there was a _freakin' wall _right behind her. She looked up meeting emerald eyes.

Shego smirked. "That wasn't the gem I was after."

Kim's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Then what are-"

She never got to ask as Shego pressed her lips against her own.

***Beep-Beep-De-Beep***

Kim reached towards her nightstand in an attempt to stop the alarm that sounded much too early. And in the middle of a strange dream.

She let her hand fall flat when the ringtone stopped and sighed. Good. She could continue resting.

Something shifted on the bed and pressed against her hips. Her eyes shot open and she was face to face with Shego.

A lazy smile spread over the pale woman's features. "Well, I'd say that's a new record. You usually take longer than this to respond."

It was at this moment that Kim chose to notice her nakedness. Along with Shego's. She shoved the pale woman off the bed and scrambled to cover herself with the sheets.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? And where are your clothes? Where are mine? What kind of plan did Drakken set you up for this time?" She couldn't help the blush that was consuming her face as she tried to look anywhere except Shego. Naked Shego.

Shego, in all her glory, continued to stand, crossing her arms and looking confused. "Are you alright, Princess?"

"What- of course I'm fine!" Kim spluttered, still thoroughly embarrassed and trying to look Shego in the eye rather unsuccessfully, "But why are you naked and in my bed?"

The pale woman reached forward to feel Kim's head, but it was smacked away. Shego recoiled, as if it actually hurt. "We've been sleeping together for months, Kimmie. Why is this suddenly a shock?"

"But- no! We fight each other not… this."

Shego opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was

***Beep-Beep-De-Beep***

Kim shot out of bed and into a fighting stance. She was clothed, not as much as usual, but enough to be considered decent. She looked back at the bed which was now empty and a mess from an agitated sleep.

She relaxed from the stance until she heard a door shut downstairs. With tensed muscles, she headed for the stairs. She snuck down quietly, being sure to stick to the edges of the stairs to avoid making a sound. As her feet touched the bottom, she was met with the sight of Shego washing out a bowl.

Kim crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

Without missing a beat or turning around, Shego replied. "Stealing candy from babies and driving slow in the fast lane. What does it look like?"

"I mean, what are you doing in my house?"

This caught Shego's attention. She looked at the redhead, eyebrow quirked. "Someone needs her morning coffee."

Shego finished cleaning the dish and made Kim a cup. The redhead watched as she approached, an eyebrow raised. Kim tentatively grabbed the offered mug, taking a sniff before a sip. She hummed. Just the way that she liked it.

Wait. How did Shego know that?

Before she could ask, Shego gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower," She looked back with a smirk. "Join me when you're ready."

Kim choked on her coffee, the sound coming out as a broken

***Beep-Beep-De-Beep***

She shot up from bed and snatched the Kimmunicator from the nightstand. She jabbed the button angrily and Wade's face popped onto the screen.

Before he had a chance to say anything, she snapped. "What?"

He flinched and Kim felt a little guilty about yelling at him. "Sorry, Kim, I know it's your day off, but I just wanted to tell you that I finished upgrading the battle suit."

Kim sighed, putting a smile on her face. "Thanks, Wade. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He smiled back. "Bye, Kim."

Kim returned the blue communication device to the nightstand. As she did, warm arms snaked around her waist and lips pressed against her neck. She stiffened.

One hand travelled lower. "Let's celebrate, shall we?"

***Beep-Beep-De-Beep***


End file.
